five_nights_at_freddys_worldfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
Were you looking for Scott Cawthon boss or Scott cawthon Character? Scott Cawthon is the developer of Five Nights at Freddy's World and is part of Hope Animation. Waarschuwing! Spoilers voor FNAF Wereld vooruit ! Doorgaan naar het volgende deel als je niet wensen te worden verwend ! Scott Cawthon zelf dient als de belangrijkste antagonist van het spel FNaF Wereld . Hij is de puppetmaster dat Fredbear verwijst. Wanneer de speler verslaat Beveiliging en vervolgens gaat een tent, wordt het scherm zwart , en de speler wordt begroet door Scott , die in de vorm van een lichtblauwe glitching bal van licht verschijnt. Scott feliciteert de speler eerst aan op het maken van het daar . Hij beweert dat de manier waarop de speler is een "over - uitvoerder . " Daarna zegt hij dat het de schuld van de speler voor zijn ellende en dat het is nooit genoeg voor hen . Scott schreeuwt dan over hoe hij , " kan dit niet meer te doen." Scott wordt dan een gigantische 3D-versie van de hoofdpersoon van "er is geen pauze -knop " en daagt de speler voor een laatste gevecht. Scott kan een vermogen genaamd 4 Wall, waar hij een vliegende muur in de richting van de partij leden te maken een enorme 400 schade kan sturen gebruiken. Scott's normale aanvallen kunnen ook te maken veel schade , waardoor dit een moeilijke strijd . Op het einde, Scott beschuldigt u van het beëindigen van het verhaal door het doden van de verteller . Scott ontploft toen en is het spel afgelopen . Scott Cawthon woont in Texas en is een onderdeel van een christelijke animatie groep genaamd Hope animatie die streeft naar de leer van Jezus Christus in de animatie uit te geven door het maken van religieuze animaties. Zijn belangrijkste carrière is om games te maken. Hij had een aantal voor het maken van de populaire indie horror -serie, die twee FEAR awards gewonnen heeft gemaakt , hoewel niet veel kan worden gevonden op zijn belangrijkste website Scottgames.com . *Twitter *Youtube *Twitch *Steam *Tumblr *IndieDB * Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Freddy's 4 * The Desolate Hope - Steam ($4.99) * The Pilgrim's Progress - Hope Animation ($3.01) * The Desolate Room - ScottGames (Freeware) * Legacy of Flan 4: Flan Rising - ScottGames (Freeware) * Iffermoon * Sit 'N Survive * There is no Pause Button! * Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. * 8-Bit RPG Creator * Rage Quit! * Chubby Hurdles * Slumberfish * Cropple * Pimp My Dungeon (Mobile version only) * Fart Hotel * Golden Galaxy * Use Holy Water! * Pogoduck * Shell Shatter * Forever Quester * FighterMageBard * Gemsa * Kitty in the Crowd * Spooky Scan * 20 Useless Apps * Elemage * Stellar Gun * Gunball * Ships of Chaos * Legacy of Flan 1 * Legacy of Flan 2 * Legacy of Flan 3 * Flanville A number of Scott's games are on mobile platforms, which can be found on the pages below: * Google Play Store * iPhone App Store * Wanneer '' Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. '' uitkwam, een heleboel mensen klaagden dat de animatie en personages in het leek alsof "animatronic poppen." Deze stuurde Scott in een diepe depressie. Echter, voordat hij klaar was om de video game het maken van zakelijke helemaal stoppen was, besefte hij dat hij kon profiteren van dit en maken het in een spel, en dus '' Vijf nachten in Freddy's '' was geboren. * Scott's avatar komt uit een ander spel maakte hij - '! Er is geen Pauze' '' * Scott is de vader van twee kinderen en woont in Texas. * Scott heeft verklaard zijn favoriete vers van de Bijbel is Psalm 46:10, '' Wees stil, en weet dat ik God ben; Ik zal verhoogd worden onder de heidenen, Ik zal verhoogd worden op de aarde. '' ' * '' The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 'is een spel dat hij af en toe speelt, zoals vermeld in een van zijn interviews. * Hij verwoordt Phone Guy in beide '' Vijf nachten in Freddy's '' en '' Vijf nachten in Freddy's 2 ''. * Het idee van vast te zitten op een plek en niet in staat om te bewegen kan zijn ontleend aan '' Sit 'N Survive' ', één van Scott andere spellen. * Op 8 januari, wordt waarschuwing Scott's anders bewerkt als:.! '' '' Dit is een herinnering om niet te geloven alles wat je hoort, ik heb geen Twitch of Twitter-account Geloven alleen informatie uit Scottgames.com ook, aarzel dan niet roepen alle telefoonnummers waarvan u denkt dat kan worden geassocieerd met het spel zijn er geen echte telefoonnummers in verband met het spel Houdt u er voorstander van anderen in de gemeenschap en degenen die fan-games,.. het duurt maar een paar vriendelijke woorden aan iemand op te bouwen up! '' '' *Scott Cawthon | Hope Animation *Christian Developer Spotlight - Scott Cawthon *An announcement from Scott about his Social media accounts. Scott.gif|Idle animation in boss form FNaF World 1 22 2016 10 03 45 AM.png|Scott talking to the player FNaF World 1 22 2016 9 55 46 AM.png|Scott talking to Spring Bonnie ScottBackground.gif